She Wanted Him
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: She saw just who she wanted that night and decided that she was tired of playing it safe. She wanted him so she was going to go for it.


She saw just who she wanted that night and decided that she was tired of playing it safe. She wanted him so she was going to go for him. He didn't know what hit him when the Red head sat down beside him looked at him and smiled. "I want to fuck you so fucking hard that you walk bent over for a week. Are you in?"

The tall bald man looked her up and down and smiled. "I don't think that my wife would like that too much."

"Forget about your wife tonight is about you and me. I want you and b the bugle in your pants you want me too." She said as she slid her hand down his thigh and grasped it softly in her hand.

"That is nothing. You want to fuck me you better grab it right." He said before she gripped it hard and started to rub it through the jeans that he had on.

"So what do you say big boy you want to take this up to my room?" She asked him and he nodded with his eyes closed and a pant on his lips.

"That's what I thought." She said as she stopped and stood up.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked him and then walked away.

"Man if you aren't going then I am." His best friend said to him as he followed the woman's ass with his eyes.

He stood up and walked quickly after her to make it seem like he did it all the time and not in a hurry to get some pussy. Even though he couldn't wait to get between those legs. "I thought you would see it my way."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Don't get too happy yet you still haven't done what you said you were going to do."

She smiled a smile that took his breath away and laughed. "Don't worry honey you can tell your wife that you slipped and fell."

She got on the elevator and he followed even though he knew that he shouldn't. She pressed four and watched as the doors closed. The moment that they did he pulled her to him and picked her up to kiss her. She knew then that she had made the right choice. His hands slid to her ass and went under the skirt that she was wearing to grab her ass cheeks. That was when he found out that she didn't have any panties on. He quickly pressed the stop button and spun around pressing her against the wall. "You are good aren't you slut?"

The smile that came to her lips told him that she was willing to play. "Oh you have no idea how good I can be baby. All you got to do is unzip and impale me to find out."

He reached a hand in between them and entered her with two fingers to find her already soaked and willing. She arched her back as he finger fucked her. She couldn't believe that they were doing this in the elevator but if that was what he wanted then it was what he was going to get. She rode his fingers as she threw her head back and grabbed onto his shoulders as she came right there.

There was no waiting after that. He used his other hand and unbuckled and then unzipped his pants. She moved her legs up some so he could get his jeans down enough to get his hard on out and then into her. He pulled her down just as violently as he slammed into her until he caught the rhythm that had her screaming out in pleasure. "Take it slut. Scream with your whore mouth as I fuck your brains out."

She leaned up and captured his lips in a searing kiss that told him that the night isn't over yet. Oh he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her down and slammed up into her as hard as he could before he emptied himself into him.

"Next time Glen we should really make it to the room first." Dark whispered into his chest and he laughed.

"I think Justin was a little jealous what about you?" Glen asked after a moment.

"He got his present this one was yours." She said to him before she kissed him and hugged him to her.

"I love you Glen." She said to

"I love you too Dark." He said before he kissed her one more time.

**This is a one shot I swear because it is a thank you for Dark for all her help with Revenge. We will be ending the story too but don't worry E you still get your little shot in the last chapter. But until then I hope you enjoy your thank you Dark. You are a great writing buddy. Luv Sin!!!**


End file.
